Wok Star
Wok Star is the 17th episode of Victorious. It aired January 17th, 2011 as a one hour special with The Diddly-Bops. Plot Jade writes one of her own plays and wants it to be produced, but the school refuses to because it is too weird and disturbing. As a result, she vents her emotions by cutting up the trash can in the janitor's closet. The kids disagree with the school and Tori then does everything to try and get the money so she will be able to produce her play. But things seem hopeful when the owner of a Chinese restaurant named Mrs. Lee offers to produce the play when Tori mentions it at the restaurant. Lee even shows the kids her wall of celebrities, which include such people as Dan Schneider, Angelina Jolie, whom she claimed tried to adopt her daughter Daisy, and Ginger Fox's assistant from the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star." Those hopes are crushed when she tries to make changes to the play, much to Jade's dismay. To make matters worse, Jade confesses to Tori that she invited her father to watch the play in a desperate attempt to prove that her artistic ambitions are more than mere folly, and realizes that the changes made by Mrs. Lee will give him ample reason to dismiss her ambitions. At the Vega household, Tori and the gang find a way to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play, by appealing to her obsession with celebrities. Trina and André pretend to be a non-existent diva celebrity named Jackie Bonet and her bodyguard, who stall Mrs. Lee's efforts to both see her daughter and take a picture of Trina by eating at a table for a long time. Tori reassures Jade that her play will go as she intended to, and much to her surprise, it goes without a hitch. When the show is over, Jade finally meets her father in the stands. Though there is still some lingering tension between the two of them, Mr. West admits he's impressed with her work. This is the first time Jade had seen him that happy. Well Wishes Although not shown in it's entirety, Well Wishes is the story of a girl (played by Cat ) who accidentally falls down a well. She fears that no one will find her and that she may die. Thinking of her life and all the things she won't be able to do, she literally drowns in her own tears. When Mrs. Lee came onboard the play, she didn't like Jade's original idea, and decided to make some changes to "spice it up." Among her recommendations are transforming the play into a musical and casting her untalented daughter, Daisy, as the girl's guardian angel. In Jade's original ending, the paramedics manage to get the girl out of the well, but it's too late and she's already dead. Her father arrives and plants a loving and tearful kiss on his daughter's forehead. As if by a miracle, the girl is revived and looks up to see her father standing over her. The play ends somewhat ambiguously. Mrs. Lee's ending is unknown, but it's assumed that the girl flies out of the well, as instructed by her guardian angel, and everyone celebrates. Despite the initial claims that the play was too weird and disturbing, Well Wishes was well-received by its audience. It's unknown if Well Wishes had a second showing after Mrs. Lee found out that the play wasn't done her way. Trivia *This is the first time Jade hugs Tori. The second is in Locked Up!, but Jade pulled her to the ground afterwards. *Mrs. Lee mentions Batman in this episode. *In the scene where the group is at Tori's house playing cards and talking, the song The Joke Is On You by Niki Watkins that was heard in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" and later in How Trina Got In (as her audition song) can be heard in the backround. While "iGet Pranky" was the first episode aired to use that song, this episode was filmed before that one. *Ending tagline: "MORE power!" - Mrs. Lee *Josh Peck from Drake & Josh makes a guest appearance as an audience member who tries to congratulate Jade. He tells Jade "Good work", but is shooed off by an annoyed Jade. On TheSlap.com, Jade mentions Peck by name. *Running Gag(s): Robbie talks about his male makeup. Mrs. Lee keeps making Daisy speak up by screaming,"MORE POWER!" *This is the second time Andre and Trina worked together. The first time was in Pilot. *At the beginning of the episode when Beck asks Tori where Jade is, Tori nearly drops her book on the ground. It was a blooper that Dan Schneider decided to keep in. In the audio, you can actually hear Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas snickering, but the camera cuts to a scene of them where they're not reacting. *André gets a fortune cookie that says, "Help! I am being held in a Chinese cookie factory!" This is like one of Sam's blogs on iCarly.com, which she wrote some fortunes, one said, "Help! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie warehouse!" *Jade's locker is covered in scissors. *It is shown that the gang must really care about Jade, as everyone was in on the plan to keep Jade's play the original way, even Trina. Cat didn't really have a part in it, however, as she was on stage. *Cat gave the idea of distracting Mrs. Lee with a celebrity, in order to keep her away from the play. *This is the first time on the show Cat is described to have said "something pretty smart". *Mrs. Lee's daughter Daisy is played by Jade-Lianna Peters who voices Kai-Lan on the Nickelodeon show Ni Hao Kai-Lan. Mrs. Lee also says that Angelina Jolie tried to adopt her daughter. This is a reference to Jolie adopting babies from Africa and Asia. *Robbie's fortune sticks to his finger when he tries to set it down and he has to shake it off. It is unknown whether this is a blooper or not. *When Cat comes to Tori and Jade right before the play starts, she says she has dropped her bra in the toilet. This is the same bra that iCarly uses for the George the Bra skit. Ariana Grande later confirmed that the bra used for the shot was bigger than her actual chest size. *This episode reveals a possible reason for Jade's mean attitude towards others. It is shown she has a bad relationship with her father possibly causing her pain so she reacts with anger. *This is the seventh episode where the title is said. *Jade talks like a 1940's movie star with a heavy Southern accent whenever she imitates Tori for the first time. This later occurs in numerous other episodes. *This is the second time Jade dragged Tori in the janitor's closet. The first time was in Jade Dumps Beck. *Mrs. Lee says that when her daughter auditioned to be at Hollywood Arts, they said she was talentless and irritating. This quote was later used to describe Trina in Helen Back Again. *Trina's fake actress name is Jackie Bonet. Bonet may be a reference to Daniella Monet's real name seeing how Bonet and Monet rhyme. *The gang is seen playing a edited version of poker. This later reappears in later episodes, such as The Gorilla Club and The Worst Couple. *One of the pictures of celebrities on Mrs. Lee's wall is the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *Mrs. Lee says "underpants in a twist." The normal quote is "panties in a twist." However, we know that Jade hates the word "panties" (The Wood). It's not known, however, how Mrs. Lee knew that or if that is her way of saying it. *When Trina dresses up like a celebrity, it is clearly meant to copy That's So Raven when in an episode, Raven dresses up like a celebrity to save her dad's job at a resturant. Goofs *At the start of the episode when Tori's binder is about to fall out of her hands and she says "Oh my God" it seems like Victoria Justice actually almost droped the binder since it was unnecessary and awkward dialogue but the scene might have still been used because the cast just ignored it and kept acting along. *During the poker scene at Tori's house everyone is sitting on the same side of the table this is obviously done for camera purposes. In reality the sitting position would be awkward since one side of the table it was crowded and yet on the other there was a big gap. *Where Jade and Tori are standing during the play can be seen by the audience which is unprofessional. Quotes Tori: Love me? Love me not? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze. Jade: Here, I'll playfully punch your arm as if we were friends. Tori: I'll take it. Beck: (reading his fortune) All your wishes will soon come true. Sweet. Robbie: (reading his fortune) Your life will be filled with disappointment. Of course... Mrs.Lee: Say hi to them. Daisy: Hi. Mrs. Lee: MORE power! Daisy: HI! Mrs. Lee: (about Beck) He's so handsome. Like a pretty pony. Robbie: I use male makeup! Beck: You know, maybe you shouldn't tell so many people about that. Tori: You know he's (Sinjin) only trying to make your play better. Jade: So? Tori: So now he's got pee running down his leg! Jade: I am not responsible for Sinjin's bladder control or lack of it. Tori: What about your bat mitzvah money? Robbie: First, it was a bar mitzvah! I'm a boy! Rex: Theoretically. Robbie: And I've already spent the last of the money on leather pants and male makeup. Jade: (talking to Mrs.Lee) This is my boyfriend, Beck. Beck: I am the boyfriend! (gives a slight wave) Cat: (talking to Jade and Tori) I was getting into costume and I dropped my bra in the toilet (holds up pink and wet bra) Jade: (to Tori, using her impression of Tori) Nothing to worry about! Cat: Mrs. Lee But what if she's not there? Andre: I think Cat just said somethin' smart... Cat: I'm sorry? Cat: Bingo! Beck: You got a plan? Cat: No, i don't wanna play this game anymore i wanna play bingo. Jade: (Refferring to her play) Do you know how much money it would cost? Cat: No.... Tori: Okay, how much money do you think it would cost? Jade: I don't know, two, three grand. Tori: Then it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money. Jade: You'd really find me someone to put up the money to produce my play? Tori: No, i meant- Jade: (To Andre, Cat, Beck and Robbie) Hey! Did she not say. (Imitating Tori's voice) It shouldn't be that hard to find someone to put up the money. Andre, Cat Beck and Robbie: No she didn't meant it that way. Jade: (To Tori) So you'll do that right? Tori: (Nervously) Sure. Mrs. Lee: What's the play about? Robbie: It's about a girl who fell out of a well and drowned with her own tears. Rex: (Laughs) That's hilarious. Andre: You're sick Rex. Rex: What happened man? We used to be tight. Songs * Unknown Name* by Daisy Lee 17